


RWBY Vore Huntresses Prologue

by Goldwarrior21



Series: RWBY: Vore Huntresses [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, Belly Expansion, Big Ass, Bit Tits, Breast Expansion, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldwarrior21/pseuds/Goldwarrior21
Summary: WARNING! This story contains vore and other similar elements. Those that are not comfortable with this, please click away.This is the story of team RWBY before they became team RWBY. Follow them along the twists and turns to discover how they ended up at Beacon academy of huntresses.
Series: RWBY: Vore Huntresses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Robbery

It was night time in the city of Vale. The sun having set earlier with the lamp posts giving off artificial life. The only natural light coming from the broken moon hovering in the sky.

Roman Torchwick walked down the streets of Vale at ten p.m with his standard white cane called Melodic Cudgel. Walking next to him in a V formation were six men in black suits. Some of them carrying suitcases and all armed with standard swords, pistols and machine guns you could pick up at any gun store.

He wore his standard classic white trench coat with a stylish black hat with a red stripe hat band. His white three button suit stranded out in great contrast to the men following him.

While walking to his destination, he was smoking a mistral cigar. The smoke helped at keeping a calm head, even when things were barreling out of control. Though his partner in crime was always giving him the stink eye when he smoked more than three times a day. _Honestly,_ Roman thought to himself, if she wanted him to stop, she could just text him and he would honor her wishes. Yet Neopolitan was a girl and that meant nothing was straightforward.

His other thoughts were about the quick change of the status quo. Roman was always a petty crook and he took a certain glee in it. While huntresses die for selfless things like protecting the weak, he would much rather steal from those a bit too rich for his liking. That is why it didn’t bother him too much to be ordered to steal from the wealthiest of merchants, the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC. Granted, the shop was privately owned and he just bought the dust from the SDC and resold it. What bothered him was his new boss, not _partner_. She had all the power to overwhelm him and her bodyguards were no slouches either, as painful was it was to admit THAT part about her cronies. What bothered him was she had none of the public speaking skills of yours truly.

She was a brute, and he had a sneaking suspension she was just the enforcer of a much more dangerous character.

* * *

After getting his suit thrown against the dirty pavement of his lair for the fifth time, he had to admit defeat. Cinder stood above him, looking cocky, while Neo was out cold across the warehouse, held down by the green haired bitch, licking her lips.

Cinder was dressed in a red silk dress with golden symbols curves along the V shaped front window that showed off her tomato sized breasts, held back from falling off by a string across her neck. The dress stood out from the dull grey of the warehouse. Her skin was pale with ashen-black hair that draped down and ended around the middle of her back. Her face placed her age range in teenagers, possibly early twenties.

The green haired girl had a green tank top, matching her hair and showing off her obviously enhanced cantaloupe sized tits. The only thing covering the rest of her upper body was one ring on each finger and a hair pin holding a pony tail that stretched to the middle of her back. This confused Roman as the hair not in the ponytail was around the same length, going to her chin, typical of most fighters. Her age looked even younger than her boss at around seventeen years old.

The final minion of hers was a guy with silver hair and grey eyes. He was a well-built young man but had a scrawny build. His hair was the most unkept as the grey fangs draped slightly over his grey eyes. He wore a slate gray zip jacket that covered his pale upper body, He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body and his arms up to the wrists. Also had shoulder armor covering his shoulder and down to his arms.

After the scuffle, he was panting slightly yet despite the breaths, he crossed his arms over his chest and kept a cool look.

Deciding to move to somewhere more comfortable, he brought them into his office with three chairs. One for himself, one for Neopolitian, and one for a guest. He did this to provide the effect you were dealing with two people. He would do the negotiation while Neo would look intimidating and hungry. Though for once, he would not be in the dominating position and would have to listen and agree to whatever terms they put on the table. Neo would be on Roman’s left sitting down while Cinder’s two cronies would be flanking her. The silver haired guy on Cinder’s left who fought with kicks and the green haired bitch who fought with twin bladed weapons would be on Cinders right. After sitting down, he gestured for Cinder to take a seat but she remained standing. She then began the discussion.

“My name is Cinder. To my right is Emerald and to my left is Mercury” Cinder said to Roman, looking down. He noticed she did not give any last names, so finding out who they are might be a challenge.

“My name is-“ Roman began but was cut off by Cinder.

“We know who you are, lowly thief. Even your girlfriend” Cinder said while looking at Neo. Neo just glared back and was about to stick out her tongue before Roman put a hand on her shoulder. The two made eye contact and Neo backed down.

Cinder continued as if nothing happened, “Your mission is simple, steal all the dust in Vale that gets past the White Fang’s shipping attacks.” She finished with a smile.

“And how do much of the profit do you want for reselling it?” Roman asked questioningly. Dust was expensive as almost every huntress uses dust, as every gun needs dust. Also, they have moderate pockets as they are the best fighters in the world and the world is constantly being attacked by Grimm, meaning they never run out of work.

“None, you will simply store and hoard it until told otherwise” Cinder said seriously.

“Really…” Roman said in disbelief, they are to starve the entire city of Vale of dust. Dust wasn’t just used for guns. It could also be used to power electricity for every home, used as fuel for vehicles, etc. Dust is irreplaceable for the four kingdoms and even major and sometimes minor settlements. As dust become scarcer, prices will shoot through the roof and security of shipments will only rise exponentially. He might be an ex-huntsman but even he has limits. It is why he hasn’t been caught yet.

“What you ask is impossible. Dust is already high with White Fang attacks and the more we, mostly I, steal, the harder it will be to steal and remain hidden” Roman said.

“We have connections to the White Fang and they would be more than _happy_ to give you any news about new shipments” Cinder said. Something tells him that the White Fang and him just found something they had in common. _Now if only they weren’t animals, we could possibly work together_.

“I will need more men who will work for free to handle the transporting and hiding of so much dust. I may be a criminal mastermind but even I have limits” While this wasn’t a lie, he did leave out that he hoped to take advantage of Cinders relationship with the White Fang to provide some grunt labor and if necessary, cannon fodder.

“I will get in contact with them and see if they can spare anyone” Cinder said. All right so this brute does have some brains. Instead of just giving a phone number to make it easier to get in contact with the WF, he will instead have to go through her to get more men.

The two parties began talking about the details. What shipments are coming in the next few months, what phone number to call for new information about the shipments, how much dust needs to be stopped, EIGHTY FIVE percent! Roman almost had a heart attack. It won’t be long before every shipment has a huntress escort.

While Roman and Cinder were talking, Roman noticed at the corner of his eye, the green bitch was looking at Neo and licking her lips.

After discussions were wrapped up, Roman did his standard business ending. He got up out of his chair and holding out his hand for a handshake and saying with a smile “Well, it’s been fun but now it’s time for us to go our separate ways. You gave me a lot of work to do for the next few months, possibly years. Never-the-less, I think we can still make this relationship work.”

Cinder did not shake it and turned to her right-hand woman, “Emerald, their seems to be a rat over there in the corner, bring it to me.” Roman immediately knew what was about to happen but carefully hid his emotions behind his business smile. What surprised him was how quick Emerald leaped and caught the rat that was strangely standing still.

After Emerald handed over the small rodent, Cinder slowly brought the rat to her mouth and slowly lowered it. Being a guy, he doesn’t know how mammals’ taste to predators but from what Neo described, ‘not very tasty.’ The rodent continued the small descent until only its tail was visible. After some fake chewing, she swallowed the rodent and tilted her head up so everyone can see the rat descend her neck. The threat was clear, the subtlety was missing. 

* * *

Roman quickly brought his head out of his thoughts and focused on the small dust shop in front of him. From Dusk till Dawn the store was called. Fitting as it is one of the few shops still open after ten o’clock.

He really missed having Neo there to help him out as she can terrify people to get what she wants. Sadly, she is off on her own mission to dispose of a cop that was getting a little too close to finding his lair. Yeah, he calls warehouses he operates as lairs. He and Neo have a system where they try to only go after smart and honorable cops. Crocked cops can be paid off with a few lin and dumb cops are self-explanatory. Because he mostly operated as a solo thief or partner in crime, he didn’t have many employees. That left him with the grunts from Juniors. They cost four hundred lin each, wear nice suits, and about as capable and dangerous as a paper bag. _Who knows_ Roman thought to himself, the bottom of a ice cream container almost suffocated Neo.

After nodding to the guy on his right, was his name Gary? Roman couldn’t remember as he pulled a gun on the shop owner saying, “Hands up.”

This guy looked ancient. His wrinkles were so thick, you almost couldn’t even see his eyes. The white hair only added to the look.

“Please, take the lin and leave,” he said in a gravelly voice.

“Shh, shh, shh, were not here for the money,” Roman said in a sweet voice, while turning to his goons. “Take the dust.”

They quickly took out the containers from the suitcases and began draining the dust from the dispensers and packing up the unrefined dust.

One of the goons, armed with a sword, who went to the right side of the store to drain a dispenser noticed a little girl in the corner. The red hood blocked out her head, shoulders, and most of her waist. She was also turned away from him reading a magazine. Yet he did notice the black heeled shoes and fishnet stockings.

“Hands in the air!” he said loudly. Yet the girl did not react to his order so he closed the distance. “I said, hands in the air.” As he got closer, he can hear music playing from the girl and quickly noticed a music player on her wide hips connected to two white lines up to her head, blasting music at above healthy levels.

He knocked down her cape covering her head, pointed his sword at her and said again. “Hands in the air.”

The little black-haired girl turned around and said in a voice far too sweet for the situation. “Are you robbing me?”

While his mission was simply to steal the dust, he didn’t want to let a situation like this pass up to steal candy from a baby. Too bad he didn’t notice the square shaped metal attached to her back what was covered by the cape.

“Well, yeah,” he said stupidly.

Faster than he could blink, she grabbed the strange metal from her back and pointed one end at him and shot a dust round point blank that sent him flying through the dust store, breaking the glass, and landing outside on the pavement. After firing she quickly followed the robber’s path to get into a bigger environment to use her weapon, that was slowly transforming into a scythe. _Crescent rose, I love you but maybe I need to work on your faster transitions when this is over_ Ruby thought to herself.

That got the attention of everyone else in the store as everyone except Roman and the shop keeper went outside to engage the huntress. The first one to shoot her was a man armed with a pistol but she quickly shot a projectile from her Crescent Rose and used it as a speed boost to quickly close the distance and slice one goon with her scythe. A man armed with a sword tried to decapitate her but she shot a round again, one of the rounds hitting the man with the pistol. She used the recoil to do a controlled spin and hit another goon but because of the angle, he was sent flying after his aura took most of the hit. Completing the spin, she used the remaining velocity to impale the fifth goon. Not enough to kill him, but enough to drain his aura and leave an ugly mark on the pavement. The sixth goon was armed with a machine gun tried to shoot her but the bullets were too weak to fully break her aura and she quickly closed the distance and sliced him with her scythe before the bullets were too damaging.

(Un)fortunately for Ruby, she forgot about the man she sent flying. While he was physically unharmed, as his Arua blocked the attack but was completely drained, so he was unconsciously falling back down, right over Ruby. Hearing a whooshing noise Ruby looked up and opened her jaw in shock. Only for the goon to go head first into her mouth. The speed was so quick Ruby couldn’t cough him up even if she wanted to and was fully inside her stomach in just one second. She couldn’t even get a taste. Though that was probably for the best as clothing is very tasteless and they were all dressed in conservative outfits.

“Whoa, I feel full” Ruby said, caressing her stomach and having a knee on the ground from the force of entry. The corset around her waist completely smashed off, though the rest of her outfit was mostly intact as the material of her shirt was very elastic but the belt holding her ammunition and music player had also snapped, giving Ruby a cute pout even with her stomach larger than she was.

After all this happened, Roman was doing brief calculations. He alone couldn’t carry all the dust so the dust was a bust. But on the bright side, he did save four hundred len as you don’t have to pay dead people. Though this might be bad long term as Junior is probably going to be more reluctant to give him more men. Deciding retreat is best as the cops are no doubt on their way from that battle, and possibly even worse, more huntresses.

“Well red, it’s been fun” Roman says as Ruby is having trouble standing from a one hundred- and eight-pound man in her stomach.

“But I gotta go” he finishes as he lines up his cane that sprouted a scope and fired a shot. Ruby quickly fired her own weapon to get out of the way but the new weight made it difficult to stick the landing. While she landed on two feet, it took her a full second to regain her bearings. When she looked back, Roman was gone, the dust shop was a mess, goons were passed out on the ground, the shop owner was at the phone mostly likely calling the police, and her belly was giving her strange feelings.

* * *

Ruby was getting a little nervous as she waited for the cops to show up. With the speed the thief landed in her stomach, she was having trouble coughing him back up. It seems like his head is stuck and with him being unconscious, that can be deadly.

*GROAN* her stomach said to her. _Oh no_ Ruby thought, her stomach was making a weird noise. If help doesn’t arrive soon, she may accidently digest someone.

Thankfully help did arrive with police sirens, and Ruby recognized one of the people from the cars, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, second in command of Beacon academy of huntresses.

She was dressed in the same outfit as the Beacon brochure showed. She was middle-aged with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her skin color was pale but not unhealthy so. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. Her outfit is a white blouse that has a generous amount of cleavage for her cantaloupe sized breasts. The cape draping over her shoulders and down her back was held with two buttons attached to the blouse. The cape looked more decorative than functional as it didn’t seem to cover much and wasn’t very snug.

Ruby didn’t get much more time to look at Glynda as she quickly got out of the strangely shaped car and rushed over to Ruby and pulled out an ultrasound to check her belly.“Can you get him out” Ruby asked hopefully? She wanted to be a huntress that slew Grimm, not the dragon that ate the village.

“Come with me” Goodwitch said in a serious demeanor. Without giving her time to respond, she quickly got into the driver’s seat of the car that didn’t have police sirens. Ruby quickly followed and tried to go to the passenger’s seat but was told by Goodwitch “Get in the back”. Looking down, she quickly found out why. After getting inside the vehicle, it reminded her more of a limo with luxurious seats.

The car was still running from when Goodwitch got out so as soon as Ruby shut the door behind her and put on a seat belt below her belly, she was already driving.

During the drive, Ruby was again getting anxious, her belly would not stop making gurgles and glums. As if the relaxing cushions of the car were only making Ruby more relaxed and speeding up digestion. She even felt around her belly and what was once firm resistance from something solid, was now becoming softer and softer. “Hey Goodwitch, I am a huge fan of your work, you areanamazingteacherofBeaconandhopetobeasgoodasahuntressasyoubutIthinkmybellyisdifestinghim!” Ruby said while speeding up her speech in anxiety.

Goodwitch stopped at a traffic light and looked at the little huntress with her big belly. For the first time since she met her, Goodwitch’s usual stern face softened as she said “He already expired. When I did the ultra-scan, his head was submerged and no life signs were detected from him.”

For Ruby she took the new very poorly. She wanted people to see her as a hero, someone to look up to and admire. Yet here she is being taken in for murder. She started crying as this was possibly the end of her huntress dream.

“Are you taking me to prison?” Ruby asked between her silent cries.

“WHAT! NO! While it is true the law prohibits those under age from eating others, you can be allowed to do so in a violent event. Such as a robbery. Get those thoughts of prison out of your head” Glynda said with a smile. “I am taking you to the police station to get your account of events and introduce you to my boss. Judging by how you knew my name, you can probably guess who” Goodwitch finished.

For Ruby, the tears instantly dried up. Since an adult said it was okay, she quickly began giving herself a very thorough belly massage. Enjoying the feeling of being so full and looking forward to the future.


	2. Invitation To Beacon

Ruby sat in the back of the limo patiently while rubbing her tummy and hearing the groans from it. It was strangely satisfying hearing her tummy get to work digesting her prey. Prey, Ruby thought. Ever since she was a little girl who was told bed time stories, she knew of people who could devour others. She didn’t understand the appeal of these elements in the stories. Preferring the elements of heroism where the Huntress slays the evil Grimm. Yet now that she is giving herself a belly rub inside a limo, she can definitely understand the appeal of having a full belly. If it is this good, Ruby thought, imagine it with a live prey. While her goal to become a great huntress is still intact, she just added another goal. Well, that and making delicious cookies. 

Nevertheless, she still did feel a little guilty killing the thief. Did he truly deserve to die for his crimes? Was she now just like the Grimm that want to feast on humans? Her stomach only gave her one answer, *Groan*. 

Putting that aside for now, she decided to explore her surroundings. The glass was tinted so you can see out but cannot see in. Looking down past her belly, she just noticed the car seat cushions come with a control panel to allow sitting down and vibrating. She immediately turned on the vibrating function and instantly glad she did. Her stomach felt like it was euphoria. 

Should have turned that on immediately, Ruby thought. 

After five minutes of bliss, Ruby turned her attention back to the driver, Glynda Goodwitch. Her short cropped yet beautifully crafted hair, eyes that gave you shivers, a big bust that was straining to stay in her shirt. Ruby didn’t get a good at the rest of her below the waist as the window near the front of the car separating the driver and passengers was only so big. 

Glynda’s eyes were ahead scanning for traffic with her face was impossible to read. “Hey Goodwitch, can you remind me where are you taking me” Ruby asked?

Her response was just like her body language, short and to the point, “Taking you to the police station to get your testimony and introduce my boss.” 

Thanks to the slightly warmer look Goodwitch gave Ruby from the discussion earlier, she didn’t immediately suspect she would be thrown in prison. If they wanted to arrest me, they would have taken Crescent Rose. 

After a total of fifteen minutes of travel, they stopped in the police parking lot and Goodwitch said a quick “follow me” before walking inside and to the interrogation room. Now she had a few moments to look at Goodwitches back, and more specifically her ass. The ass cheeks were the size of bowling balls each, each cheek held back by a stretchy black skirt that only went five inches down her waist. Her legs covered by some soft of fishnet stocking that disappeared past the skirt and was wearing thigh high level black heeled shoes. Though her admiration for the woman in front of her was worth admiring, her tummy was still quite large, meaning it is quite easy to bump into things when distracted. 

“Sorry officer” Ruby said with the best puppy eyes she had as her tummy knocked over a pencil holder on a desk. 

“Whatever, kid” The officer said with a dismissive hand gesture. 

After the two ladies arrived at the detention room, Goodwitch walked in first and Ruby closely second. Unfortunately, her tummy was not very cooperative and had to squeeze through the sides of the tiny door. After three seconds of squeezing her tummy, she was through. Glynda watched the event unfold with a sympathetic look in her eye but was gone as quickly as it came. 

Looking inside, there was already a male officer sitting down in a chair, with a desk and another chair on the opposite side. The walls were painted a dull grey and the room was quite small. On the wall next to the officer, there was a one-way see-through window. 

The officer had black hair mostly covered with his police helmet along with black mustache and beard about one inch in length. The badge on his right chest said Smith. 

Glynda, turning to Ruby, “You will sit down and tell the officer everything that transpired last night and do your best to speak clearly and consistently. Do I make myself clear?” She said all this while giving Ruby what she is now referring to Goodwitch’s standard scowl. 

“YES MA’AM” Ruby said, possibly louder than necessary. Her back as straight as she can make it. Her quick salute also had the effect of making her tummy jiggle like Jell-O. 

Goodwitch nodded back and left the room. Ruby, assuming the officer wanted to be eye to eye level with her, began sitting down in the opposite chair. Though this was difficult as she only brought out the chair a foot from the table when she needed two. As a result, her tummy was sitting on the table for a few seconds before Ruby adjusted her chair as far as it will go in the small room and got her large organ out of eyesight. 

“Name,” officer Smith said tiredly.

“Ruby Rose,” Ruby responded.

“Height,” he said.

“Five foot two inches,” she replied.

“Current family,” he said.

“A farther named Taiyang Xiao Long and half-sister Yang Xiao Long, mother is…” Ruby paused slightly, collecting her thoughts...” Not with us”. 

The police officer didn’t change his stance or tone and continued “Age”

“Fifteen years old,” Ruby replied.

The questioning continued for a few more minutes. He then asked about the robbery and Ruby told him everything that happened. Despite going into detail about digesting one of the robbers, the police officer seemed rather uninterested. As if this was the most common thing to happen. 

“All right, got your report, wait here until your guest arrives,” the officer said as he exited the room. 

After fifteen seconds of starring at the boring grey color of the room, Ruby immediately put on her ear phones and began listening to music. While her belt and corset were broken, she still had pockets in her combat skirt where she stored her music player. She wished she still had her magazine of weapons monthly but was dropped back at the dust store.

Outside the interrogation room, Glynda immediately went to officer Smith and began her own interrogation “Officer Smith, in that room is a girl who is going through emotional trauma. Yet never once did you stop your questioning. You never asked if she wanted a glass of water, if she is feeling all right. Your lack of tact makes it a miracle you were chosen as an officer of the law!” 

Despite the outburst, officer Smith didn’t look ashamed or mad. He just pulled out a Mistral cigar, lit it, and said without emotion “I lost too many officers to predators like you to care.” 

Glynda was a professor. Her passion was always teaching. To take those mischievous children and turn out the best huntresses she can. She also liked to believe herself a good judge of character and while his words did carry a truth to them, she got the sneaking suspicion he wasn’t being completely honest. Nevertheless, this was a police scene, not a class room and decided to back down. “I see. Thank you for your time” Glynda said. The officer then walked off without even saying good bye. 

After waiting forever in the uncomfortable chair, Ruby was disturbed by the sweetest of scents, cookies. The door opened and she immediately smelt the delicious pastries carried by a middle-aged man with glasses with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other. She couldn’t smell any hot cocoa so was probably coffee. 

While she recognized the man in front of her as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, her more immediate focus was what was in his hand. Despite her tummy being so big underneath the table, she still feels hungry. Apparently, Ruby‘s tummy can always make room for cookies. 

*Groan*

“I am assuming from that noise; you still want these cookies” Ozpin asked in a smooth voice. 

Ruby simply nodded and pulled out another cute puppy face. This seemed to work as Ozpin put the cookies on the table and Ruby immediately began digging in. She didn’t know why she wasn’t taking her time to enjoy them but maybe it was the depressing room they were still in that made her hurry up. 

Ruby release a small ‘burp’ after finishing the plate. 

“Do you know who I am” Ozpin asked as he sat down in the chair, flanked on his right side by professor Goodwitch?

“You are professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon,” Ruby said matter-of-factly.

“Judging by how easily you defeated those crooks, you must be quite skilled” Ozpin said knowingly, as if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I was complete garbage before my uncle Qrow took me under his wing and taught me how to use a Sythe. Before him I was like ‘ow my wrist’ ‘ow my feet’ *Groan*…. he-he-he ow my tummy,’ now I am all ‘whah’ ‘whap’ ‘he yaah’” She said as she waved her arms around in a poor imitation of karate moves. She finished by slamming her hand on the unforgiving metal table. 

Now she wasn’t expecting the metal table to be so hard so now she had to keep a straight face to Ozpin and not show any pain as he stared directly into her eyes. Judging by the warm smile he was giving her, she succeeded. 

“Your weapon is also quite unique. Not many huntsmen or huntresses use such a large weapon” Ozpin said. 

“OHH you noticed Crescent Rose?” Ruby said while pulling it out and placing it on the table.

“She is as high impact sniper rifle that can use all four types of dust in combat. This baby has three forms; Storage, Rifle, and Sythe. The storage makes her so easy to carry around as she is seven feet long and three feet wide in sythe form. It took forever to get her to compact into such an easy to carry form. Though am still working on making the transformation from Rifle to Sythe quicker as she likes to take her time getting ready. Crescent Rose’s sythe form can be planted into the ground, allowing for long range shots but not sacrificing close range combat. The trade off being she can’t fire rapidly and each shot requires half a second to reload. And... I’m sorry. I am rambling again” Ruby finished as she put Crescent rose on her back. 

Ozpin remained silent throughout the entire explanation, but the small smile on his face showed satisfaction. Even Goodwitch was affected as instead of the standard scowl, she had a inquisitive look. 

“After graduating from Signal, I hope to apply at your school, Beacon” Ruby said. 

“Well, how would you like to go to my school early. I promise a hard life for someone who jumped ahead two years. You will face danger in the challenges at Beacon as they are meant for seventeen-year old adults, not children. Do you accept” Ozpin said in his standard smooth voice?

“YEAAAHHHHHH” Ruby said jumping out of her seat. Her excitement making her forget about her tummy below the table and when the two collided, the table won as it was bolted to the ground. Ruby, one of the youngest huntresses in training to go to Beacon, whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short because it is mostly a continuation of Chapter 1. Was thinking of just combining the two but thought that was a little hard to read it all.


	3. The Train

Blake sat on the rock while looking out at the forever fall forest. While her emotions were in turmoil, the soft falling of the red leaves were constant and beautiful to watch. It almost made her forget why she was here, almost. 

Blake was seventeen years old and has yellow eyes that are slanted slightly to look like vertical ovals, giving a small impression of a cat. She wears a ribbon on her head that twitched occasionally and wears a black, buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front that holds her orange sized breasts. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts that contain her biggest asset, her ass.

While not uncommon to find women in Remnant with beautiful figures, none can match the voluptuous and softness of her Bellabooty. This is why sitting on a rock was comfortable as the Bellabooty provided so much cushion. She once asked her mother why she has such an asset and was told it was genetic. Passed down from her mothers’ side of the family. Though cushioning wasn’t the only ability the Bellabooty possessed. Something she has made very effective use of in her time of the White Fang. It is the reason each ass cheek is the size of a six inch diameter bowling ball. 

Putting a hand to her ass, Blake pondered is this was all worth it? Not the personal pleasure or the physical benefits but her actions. Was she making the world a better place? 

When she first joined the White Fang, they were peacefully protesting the injustices against Faunus. How they were only paid seventy five percent for the same work as a human. How laws protecting workers only applied to humans. She has met quite a few friends who have lost family members working in the dust mines. She attended every rally and boycott she could, yet the peaceful protests were getting nowhere! Humans continued on their day as if the suffering of one small group was not their concern and the powers that be had no interest in changing the status quo. So, the White Fang got violent. They began stealing dust shipments from the SDC, destroying businesses that didn’t cater to Faunus. While on the business front, things did get a little better with businesses afraid to have a mob ransack their store, the dust attacks were a mixed bag as the missing shipments caused power to be turned off to several kingdoms, both to humans who didn’t have a strong opinion of the Faunus who were now angry they had to suffer and regular Faunus who just wanted to live a normal life now had to suffer power outages with the rest and were now treated with even more distain. While this swelled the White Fang’s numbers, the rift between humans and Faunus has only grown. 

At first when they turned violent, Blake fully embraced the change. No longer sprouting pretty words, they were doing action. Her friend and boss, Adam helped her along this transition. Teaching her everything she knows about weapons. Those skills were only refined as dust shipments continued to have better and better security. But now that she has been fighting since she was thirteen years old and seeing how the situation has only gotten worse, she is having second thoughts. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Adam, leader of the White Fang in Vale. He wore a suit jacket and crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. Below the waist, he wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils resembling the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. The Grimm mask he wore on his head covered the upper half of his face past the nose and the ugly scorch mark on his left eye that he got from the SDC.

“Blake, its time” Adam said slowly. 

Blake slowly turned around to face him. Should I be doing this? Destroying dust simply to spite those that wronged us? How many people will go without power if this keeps up? 

“All right” Blake said. From what intel they got, this was a standard shipment of Dust with normal security. That meant Atlesian Knight-130’s with the standard loadout of gun and knife hands. They were bipedal machines with two arms, two legs, and similar movement to a human/faunus. The biggest difference was their heads as they simply had a screen. Armor was sub liminal and A.I. was predictable. Also, they were machines so there was no need to kill anyone. 

The two combatants quickly went to the cliff where they could board the train. Hearing the loud siren, both combatants calculated their jump to line up with the middle train car. After doing a controlled descent from the cliff, they jumped and landed on top of the train in the middle car, using their swords to cancel their momentum. Quickly finding a hatch, Adam pulled out his blade, sliced the lock, and sheathed his blade in half a second. After opening the hatch, they dropped down in combat positions to take care of any security. 

All of a sudden, the entire length of the car lit up in red as AK-130’s quickly activated from their sleep mode and transformed their hands into weapons. While Blake would have preferred a more silent approach to taking down the robots as they are designed to recognize only movement and loud noises, this was a duel mission, meaning stealth is much harder to achieve. 

“Intruder; Identify yourself” The robot said in a monotone voice. 

That seemed to be the que as Adam shot a round out of his sword. The swords hilt hit the robot square in the head knocking him back, before any more AK-130’s could react, Adam crossed the distance, grabbed his sword, and did a wood chopper slice to cleave the robot in two. 

Now that everyone knew this was a battle, the closest AK-130’s transformed their hands into short knives to engage in melee while the units near the front and back of the car began firing their weapons. Predictable, thought Blake. While this was not a bad tactic, the ones further away did not seek any cover and were programmed to not hurt allies when melee fighters were engaging. The melee fighters were even worse as Blake has had years of experience fighting this model. The horizontal slice one tried to do was incredibly telegraphed. She simply sped past it and sliced off its head. They also came at them with whoever was closest would attack, instead of using their superior numbers to rush them all at once. The melee battle was over in fifteen seconds with sixteen robots in varies sliced pieces. This is when the ranged units began firing after casually watching their fellow units be deactivated. Almost every fighter in the world uses a gun, meaning almost every combatant knows how to deal with ranged enemies. For Blake, she chose the straightforward option of just charging forward and using gambol shroud, her trusted transforming weapon, and blocked all the bullets before slicing off its head. Using her other form of gambol shroud, she turned it into a grappling knife attached to a ribbon and swung it around, slicing up the remaining units. Looking at the back of the car, she can see Adam has done the same. 

Meeting at the front, they moved on to the next car and more robots, all already activated and shooting. The battle played out exactly the same as in the previous car. As instead of learning anything from their previous battle, they stayed out in the open firing wildly. This went on until they reached the last car attached to the locomotive. 

Taking a moment to check the shipment, Adam looked into a container and saw blue refined dust. “Perfect” he said. “Move on up to the next car, I’ll set the charges” he ordered. 

“What about the crew members” Blake asked wearingly?

“Show them how animal like you can be” He said menacingly. For Blake, she knew exactly what he meant. 

Though in that moment, a pistol shot was fired hitting Blake in the back. She did not suspect the shot as she didn’t hear any robotic movements and the wind of the moving train diluted the sound. As she was not prepared, the bullet did massive damage to her Aura and caused her to get on a knee in the train car. Another shot was fired but effortlessly blocked by Adam that closed the distance to the shooter hiding behind some crates.

He was wearing a conductor’s uniform and had black hair with a slightly chubby face. While shooting accurately, the shots were all blocked and now Adam was within sword slicing distance. After slicing the pistol in half, he did another slice against the man’s chest. 

‘This human is a little tougher than he looks’ thought Adam as the slice actually hit his aura instead of just piercing skin, meaning he unlocked it and wasn’t just a civilian in over his head. Though the slice did completely drain his aura, knocking him out. Blake was still groaning slightly in pain with her ass sticking up into the air from the unexpected shot and that was when Adam got an idea.

Blake crawled slowly to turn around to face the front of the car and noticed Adam carrying a unconscious man behind her. Blake was still discombobulated and could not react in time when Adam sliced open her pants, exposing the Bellabooty. “What are you-AHHHH” Blake screamed and moaned as she felt a large object shoved up her ass still sticking into the air. As more of the object entered her, the Bellabooty quickly deduced it was a human head. Not wanting to take up too much time and keep his favorite booty fed, Adam quickly forced the rest of the conductor into her ass. Her stomach quickly expanded to take in the rest of him. 

As Blake’s eyes were shot open in surprise, she noticed a little grey next to some boxes. Looking closer she can see a human woman with a similar outfit to the conductor hiding and watching the scene. It was hard to keep a straight face as Blake was blushing from the feeling of having Adam shove someone into her, with the shoulders already popping in and just his stomach offering any resistance. Her stomach was now touching the ground with how big it is. 

Now that Blake could see her, she can see tears sliding down her body, hugging herself into a ball, yet remaining remarkably quiet. From the black hair in her ponytail falling out of a conductor’s hat, it is possible the two conductors were related. Yet that is all the thought process Blake could spare as the occupant in her ass was shoved up to the waist. Normally, Blake can control her Bellabooty to when it can and cannot eat someone. Yet the pain from the shot earlier, combined with the surprise they are not alone, and enjoying the feeling of being so full, she offered no resistance to Adam, that finished off with taking of his shoes and letting the feet slide in. 

At least he will die without pain, Blake pitifully remarked as he fully entered her. Her belly now so large, it was pushing up against her from her kneeling position. Thankfully, her stomach was exposed, meaning no ripped clothing. Looking back, she can see the lady still there crying tears, probably thinking she was next. 

It was in this moment Blake made a decision that would forever alter her life and those around her. Seeing this young woman crying tears, watching a monster devour someone she probably knew and thinking her next, made Blake take a hard look at herself. Is this what I want to be, Blake thought. She decided that there are better ways to make the world a better place and decided to leave the White Fang, leave Adam. 

“I will take care of the rest of the crew” Blake said, getting up. Her belly might be large, but she has experience with the weight. Adam simply nodded as he set the charges, as if he didn’t just shove a guy up her ass. 

Blake walked forward and towards the woman still crying in the corner. As she noticed Blake approach, she simply started crying more and hugging herself. She didn’t even try to run and as Blake stood over her, with her belly hard at work digesting her coworker, she looked up and said in a quiet but venomous voice “You’re a monster!” 

In the past, such a statement would have made Blake angry and say those that thought that were the real monsters. Yet Blake is a different person now, and taking Gambol Shroud from its holster, she swung the blunt end at her head, knocking her out. 

*GROAN* Her stomach said at the sight of the knocked-out woman in front of her. 

Not today, Blake thought and with an extreme amount of effort, picked up the woman over her shoulders and carried her to the front car, away from Adam. As she walked, the woman’s legs and arms bounced against her belly. 

Carefully setting the woman down in the locomotive seat, Blake checked if it was too late to save the conductor currently residing in her stomach. After giving a few experimental pokes, there were a few hard surfaces but mostly soft ones. The battle and walk took a lot of strength and her body was anxious to get more calories. She briefly thought of coughing up what was left of him but that didn’t strike her as a heroic thing to do, especially with the woman likely to see the mangled corpse. 

So, she walked back to where the Engine met the first car, and severed the connection. Adam at this time had already set the charges and went outside to check on Blake, only to see her on the other side and gaining distance. Blake looked back at him with a sorry but resolute look. Her large belly shaking from the wind of the train. Adam stood there, watching Blake leave him.


	4. A Challenge To Overcome

Weiss woke from her bed by herself at seven o’clock in the morning and began getting dressed. 

Her room was decorated in white furniture with white tile on the ground. A fire place was opposite her bed with a window on the left side of the bed. There were three book shelves with two on the sides of the window and the third to the left of the fireplace. On a table next to a chair was a book called Human-Faunus Wars with a white bookmark three quarters way through. 

The sun hasn’t shined through the windows yet as Atlas weather is notoriously cold. The standard amount of sunlight you get in summer is about eight hours. It wasn’t uncommon for whole winters to last without ever seeing the sun. While this made the setting depressing and hard to live in, it made up for in resilient people. 

After getting dressed, Weiss looked out the window to look for anything out of the ordinary. The white snow was gently falling down the mansion, there were no tracks besides the ones by the latest Atlesian Knight-200’s. Their white armor making them more easily blend in with the snow around them. They should mix up their search patterns Weiss thought. While the rotation allowed full surveillance around the mansion and even inside the outer perimeter, anyone can predict and get past the search pattern. 

She also noticed a spilled bottle of wine near a table in the garden that has not been cleaned up yet. Guess mother was drinking last night, Weiss thought. 

Looking away and wanting to distract herself, she began getting dressed. She wore a high-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, the inner part of the bolero is lined with red, contrasting greatly from the rest of her white and light blue outfit. 

She turned around and looked in the six-foot-tall mirror to make sure she was decent. She focused on her light blue eyes. Noticing the pink scar over her left eye. She brought her hand to touch it, almost immediately starting to cry. NO! thought Weiss. If she threw a pity party now, she would waste the rest of her day, just like mother.

She held her pony tail in her hands, looking down at it. Should I cut it, Weiss thought. Cutting her hair chin length would prevent an assailant from grabbing it. Also, would be less maintenance to constantly tie it up in a braid and comb it. Even her sister kept her hair within regulations. Though she always decided against it as she liked her long flowing white hair. 

Checking the clock and seeing seven fifteen, she didn’t waste too much time getting ready and began her walk to the dining room to get a meal from Whitley. 

Weiss liked to eat alone or sometimes with her butler as her sister Winter was off at Atlas academy. Practicing her skills with the best technology and weapons the Atlas military industrial complex has to offer. The thought made her slightly jealous but is not that bad, Weiss thought. She still has access to the best trainers, equipment, and robot’s money can buy. 

Weiss sat down on the corner of the large dining room table, near the entrance to the kitchen and patiently waited. On schedule, the Schnee butler Klein Sieben walked in to the large dining room carrying her meal on a silver platter which consisted of a Mistral orange, two crisp but not burnt toasts, and a scrambled egg. 

Kleain is a short, slightly heavyset man with balding brown hair and a large mustache.

After carrying in the trey and setting it down in front of her, he looked down in sadness as he watched Weiss eat her meal with robotic precision. After finishing her meal, Weiss did her first emotional response by looking him in the eye and saying “Thank you.”

Deciding to roll with it, Kleain pulled out his ‘crazy uncle’ persona and switched his eyes to yellow and replied “Of course mademoiselle. I hope the toast was to your satisfaction as I almost burned my hand off getting it out of the toaster.”

Looking at his hand, Weiss can see no burnt marks, but she did appreciate the friendly talk,” Thanks, Kleain.” 

“Another busy day, today my little snowflake” Kleain asked?

Checking the clock on the side of the room and seeing eight o’clock, Weiss immediately began her next thing on her schedule. “I gotta go now” Weiss said in a slightly sympathetic look as she got out of her chair and rushed to the exit. 

Deciding his mission complete to at least get Weiss to smile, Klein did a mock salute that would have gotten him shot by Atlesian soldiers. 

From there Weiss followed her schedule to the letter. From eight to ten, her dancing instructors would come in and make sure her movements are precise. From ten to eleven thirty, her music instructor shows up to help her practice her singing. From eleven thirty to twelve thirty, there is a small break and lunch time. From twelve thirty to one thirty, basic stretches and a small amount of weights. Taking a break from the physical work out, she makes sure to read two hours in her room. 

While Faunus and humans are both hunted by the Grimm, the relationship between these two species has always been turbulent. Ever since meeting each other back before the dust age, these two factions have been at war or at a temporary cease fire. 

It was not until past the dust age and after the founding of the four major kingdoms did things really improve. When the Great War began between Atlas and Mistral against Vale, everyone needed soldiers to fight. What your species was didn’t matter as every kingdom needed soldiers. While humans and faunus were destroying themselves as the outer settlements were left with minimal protection. With bandit tribes and Grimm took advantage and began wiping out all the kingdoms settlements of ever faction. But this war is for a different book. What happened in relation to faunus and humans was this ironically began mending disagreements. Any kindom that unpaid or untreated Faunus would have the faunus leaving said kingdom to join another. Humans cried tears of sadness seeing a faunus comrade dying on the battlefield. Faunus were respected as they could do night raids, and other unique abilities. Valcuo benefited the most between humans and faunus as they had a much stronger unity being oppressed by the other kingdoms even before the war. They even had a faunus leader that was well respected by everyone in Valcuo. 

While the Treaty of Vytal had many positives, one of the negatives was with the war between humans over, humans had the luxury to again mistreat their faunus brethren. The faunus did not help matters as many saw the war as the fault of humans. 

Closing the book, Weiss took a short breath to recollect her thoughts. After a moment she decided she had enough reading and wanted to start punching something before the big concert at seven.

At first, her farther, Jacques Schnee, wanted Weiss to not follow in her sister’s footsteps and become a fighter. Much more wanting her to be a pretty trophy wife to one day possibly marry off. Though after the incident he completely changed his toon and even went out of his way to make sure she had the best tutor’s money can buy.

She began by going to the training room and equipping her rapier, Myrtenaster. Soon her trainers walked her through each stance and pointing out the few flaws she had. After this, she began training against robots and teachers to test herself in a dynamic fight. She trained until seven o’clock, enough time to get ready for the concert. 

After her training, Weiss went to the changing rooms to get her best-looking standard dress for the concert tonight. Walking to the front of the mansion and out the door, she saw her farther next to the limo, flanked by four atlas solders. 

Jacques Schnee is her farther with fair-skin and white, slicked-back hair. He has a large, thick mustache and cold blue eyes. He is wearing a pure white double-breasted blazer with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. Underneath, he wears a light-blue dress shirt, vest and a white clip-on tie. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

He looked like he was about to say something but quietly just got into the limo and waited for Weiss to join him. Weiss walked into the limo and began driving off with their escort following on motorcycles. It soon turned into one of the most awkward experiences Weiss has ever been in as neither Schnee said a word as the car drove. 

The limo was remarkably well built as it almost completely muffled any outside sound and the car was driving so well, you could barely tell you were moving. During the trip, the awkwardness would not go away. Jacques would occasionally look at her but he never said a word. She would even prefer yelling and insults to come from him just to break the silence. 

Finally, they arrived at the concert hall where Weiss would have thirty minutes to ready up for her performance. After looking in a mirror to notice any imperfections, she went behind the curtain, she was ready to sing. 

Soon she heard the announcers voice give her que “Ladies and gentlemen, Weiss Schnee.”

Showtime, she thought and walked into the middle of the stage. She couldn’t make out the face of her farther in the crowd and couldn’t decide if that made her feel better or worse.  
(Begin song: Mirror Mirror  
By: Jeff Williams and Casey Williams)

“Mirror, tell me something  
Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?  
…  
Mirror, tell me something  
Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside me  
Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?  
…  
Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see  
I can keep it from the world  
Why won't you let me hide from me?  
Mirror, mirror  
Tell me something  
Who's the loneliest of all?  
…  
I'm the loneliest of all”

Her voice was perfectly pitched and followed the tempo of the music. Soon the audience began applauding. Letting the moment sink in she began to wonder if this is what she wants. Does she want to be a good girl who obeys and does everything she is told, placed on a pedestal and admired by others? As a little girl, all she wanted was to be a proud Schnee. Now at seventeen years of age, she can’t decide what a proud Schnee is. Winter found it by not following in her father’s footsteps and deciding to become a soldier. Maybe Weiss thought, Maybe she needs to be away from the Schnee name and find out what Weiss wants. 

Taking a short bow with her leg’s cress crossed, Weiss exited the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a set up for future events to happen in the story. An example would be how Weiss has a slightly different relationship with her farther. But don't worry original fans, she will still be the ice queen we all know and love.


	5. Meeting of Crinimals

Roman Torchwick was once again back on the streets with his trusty cane, Melodic Cudgel. Walking down the industrial zone with a confident swagger. The difference now is he didn’t have a posy to help him and was not going to steal anything today. No, today is about business. 

He walked into Junior’s bar from the side entrance. Thanks to his recent dust attacks, almost everyone knew his name and face. On one hand, this made him sought after for doing more dangerous heists as he still held the title of not getting caught. On the other, being a famous smuggler/thief means you are not doing it right. You are supposed to avoid attention when stealing, not the other way around. He was charged from his new boss to steal most of the dust that makes it to Vale past the White Fang and now everyone knew he was part of the thievery operation. 

Roman crossed the dance floor quickly to avoid anyone recognizing him. Making sure to duck his head, angling it to the left, away from the dance floor. He kept his right hand over his face, touching his hat to make it harder for anyone to see. His white coat actually providing good cover with the black and white dance floor. Little did he realize; he was recognized by one of the patrons who just started drinking her third Strawberry Sunrise. 

After crossing the dance floor, Roman saw two guards on each side of a door with the title Manager on it. The two men in suits simply nodded to him and opened the door for Roman to enter. 

“Hey partner, long time no see” Roman said in a joyous voice as he saw Junior sitting in his desk with his arms crossed looking at him. 

Junior was wearing his standard outfit with a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. He stood quite tall at six foot two inches, making him almost at tall as Roman at six foot three inches. 

The office itself was rather simple with a desk and two chairs. A filing cabinet in the right corner when you walk in and with nothing else in the other corner, being strikingly barren. To his right, Roman could see a club on a mantle piece. He knew that Junior’s weapon could transform into a rocket launcher which fire rockets with combustion dust as the explosive. Yet as fascinating as it was talking to someone who actually knows how to fight, he had business. 

“You want my men” Junior said seriously.

“Straight to the point, that is something I like about you Junior” Roman said. Making sure to add a smile to the compliment. He let the moment pass to ease the tension. 

“Yes, I want more men” Roman said while sitting down in the chair opposite Junior. Putting his cane on the side of the wall, below the mantlepiece. He made sure not to add the word ‘need’. 

“After what happened to Gary, you should know me and my men are very hesitant to give you anything.” Junior said.

While what Junior said was one thing, his actions spoke another. Junior didn’t cancel or hesitate to accept his invitation. If Junior was really upset, he would have called the cops. Junior may deal with many criminals in Vale as an information broker but his night club was highly respected. While his connections to the Vale police department were not as deep as Roman’s, something he took a little pride in, he could still leave a tip Roman Torchick may show up at the club. Though with all investigations, it was better not to have one at all if you hope to hide something. 

“Well, that’s a shame. I was planning a grandiose theft to the entire city of Vale. Work will be incredibly tough on my one. In fact, this will probably take several months to pull off with a huge reward at the end” Roman said. That’s right. Dangle the carrot and lead him on Roman thought. 

“You are never alone. You have your girlfriend always backing you up” Junior said. Oh great, Roman thought sarcastically, almost rolling his eyes at Junior. He should have seen this coming; Junior is attempting to use the information he has on him to attack his character. While not a bad strategy, this strategy has already been done to him by Cinder and he knew Cinder is a much more physically dangerous person than the man in front of him. Besides, he isn’t the one who needs to protect Neo, the world needs protection from Neo. 

Hoping to pull the conversation back to the matter at hand, Roman said, “I can pay each man two hundred Lin a day. They work at the docks loading and unloading cargo and need to remain inconspicuous.”

“I haven’t even agreed to give you one man. And two hundred Lin is half as much as you gave for your last robbery. A robbery that failed and resulted in the death of Gary” Junior said. 

Okay things were not going well. He had no defense against that event other than “Your men will be out of harms way. They mostly need to stick to transporting illicit goods and keeping their mouths shut. The work hour will only be about six hours. This will not be like last time as instead of robbing stores with the risk of being spotted by pedestrians and cameras, this will happen by the docks. The docks are quieter and away from large population centers.”

“I want four hundred Lin per day for each of my men” Junior said. 

“This job will not be dangerous” Roman countered. Well, slightly dangerous. If a fight breaks out, they may get caught up in the middle. 

“Three fifty” Junior said.

“Two fifty” Roman countered.

“Three twenty-five” Junior countered.

“Three hundred, and that is my final offer” Roman said. In truth, this is as high as he can go. From doing the theft of entire shipments of dust from cargo ships, to buying warehouses under false company names to store said dust, all while paying a small army to store the dust. He could just wait for the White Fang to send some animals to help him out but was told by Cinder, “They will arrive in a few months.” Way to keep it vague. If only he could resell it, this operation could make everyone involved rich. 

Damn you Cinder, Roman thought. Though this did solidify his belief that Cinder was not in this for the money. If not for money, why go through all these hoops to keep the White Fang and himself in line for stealing dust and not resell it? The only thing stealing all this dust will do is cause power outages, anxiety and fear in people, thus leading to more frequent Grimm attacks. But no one is dumb enough to let the Grimm into Vale. 

“Deal” Junior said. 

While he would never tell Roman this, he had more men that he knew what to do with. Most of them were middle school dropouts from huntress academies who knew how to unlock their Aura but unwilling to put in the effort to learn how to fight. Preferring instead to pick on unshielded civilians. 

Over the next few minutes Roman and Junior ironed out the work schedule. Junior’s men would arrive at ten o’clock at warehouse 17-B and work for about six hours unloading all the dust from the ship. How they would arrive and leave at their destination. And if anyone is caught stealing the cargo for themselves, Roman can deal with it in any way he wants. 

“By the way, I need a favor” Roman said.

Now Junior has done business with Roman for years. Pretty much as soon as he dropped out at Beacon academy. He helped Roman resell everything from expensive Mystral purses, to cigarettes. Never once did he say the word need as he saw it as an admittance the other partner has leverage over him. 

“What will you give me in exchange” Junior said? 

“I can’t offer anything right now, just know that I will owe you” Roman said. 

Junior brought his hands from his face to his desk and stared at them. A favor, Junior thought. A favor from Roman Torchwick. He was the best thief in Vale but something as vague as a favor just didn’t sit right to him. Still, maybe find out what this favor is before dismissing it. 

“What is it” Junior asked?

Roman reached into his left coat pocket and pulled out a photo. In it, he saw two woman and a man. The man and women were on the sides of the center figure who wore a red dress and below her was the name ‘Cinder.’ The green haired one with the name ‘Emerald’ and the silver haired one, ‘Mercury’. 

“They were able to discover my location without tipping off my connections in the police department. This means they had help from powerful supporters. I need you to find out everything you can about them from unofficial channels. The one named Emerald has a semblance that can create illusions. The one with grey hair specializes in kicks and the middle figure has a semblance that controls fire. They are incredibly skilled, at least huntress level and this needs to be done covertly” Roman finished. 

Neo told Roman after Cinder and her posy left that Emerald can create illusions. This illusion is what caused the rat in the warehouse to stand still as it was under said illusion. He asked Neo what made her so sure Emerald had an illusion semblance instead of something else like paralysis but she just looked at him and told him with her body language ‘I know illusions.’ 

“I’ll look into it, but no promises” Junior said as he took the photograph and put it in his desk. He must be really paranoid if he bothered to give him a physical picture instead of just sending a digital copy from his scroll. As if he expects his illegal scroll is compromised. 

The two men got up and started shaking hands when suddenly- BANG. A loud gunshot was heard coming from the dance floor. 

Junior quickly flipped a switch under his desk and went to the corner of his office. He then turned to Roman and said “Get out of here, I will take care of this”. As he said those words, Roman’s jaw opened slightly in shock as the left side wall opened to a door. 

“The door will take you out the back of the club. From there, you should have no trouble getting away” Junior said. 

Quickly making himself scarce, Roman opened the door and escaped into the moonlight. After Roman was through, Junior hurried to close the door and reseal it. In a few short moments, the door was covered and nothing looked out of place. He then grabbed his weapon when he heard “BUOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP” Damn, another predator, Junior thought. Can his men do anything right?


	6. A Yanging Good Time

Yang was driving around Vale at night. The sky was clear with the stars overhead twinkling quietly. The street lights provided more than ample lighting for her as she raced down the road twenty miles over the speed limit. The streets were mostly deserted as the industrial part of town was considered unsafe at night.

Yang was driving her personal motorcycle. Produced around five years ago and had been reduced to junk only a year back. She had purchased it at a rock bottom price in some retail shop in Vale. Then made it into a family project for Ruby, Tai, and herself to bond over. Bumblebee was basically a part of the family now. It took a lot of work getting the dust to ignite correctly in the engine, but after getting her engine purring painting her was just her favorite part. Those five weeks of hunting down the parts, assembling it, disassembling, and reassembling before finally painting that final coat were some of Yang’s best memories. Ruby getting covered in grease from all the engine work. Dad struggling to find parts online, getting blasted with the built up exhaust after Ruby tested the accelerator that first time. And now here she is getting one more use out of Bumblebee before she gets packed up and put into storage. Yang will be starting her first year at Beacon in a few days and campus rules state no vehicles allowed on school property. Makes sense as you can walk to anywhere you want at Beacon and is surrounded on three sides by the Emerald forest and a sheer cliff on the fourth.

Feeling the air rush past her skin was nice. One of the only ways she can get to productively calm down after being told her SISTER decided to attack the most dangerous criminal in Vale all on her own! Granted, she never fought him and only really attacked his goons, but a sister has to worry. She could have been killed, just a corpse on the sidewalk, the victim of another violent crime. Yang did let out a small smile when Ruby explained why she had such a big belly. Ruby had digested one of the crooks. Bastard deserved it for hurting Ruby.  
Despite being a predator herself, Yang had never digested anyone. Taking more satisfaction in settling disputes with her fists, not her stomach. Helped her work out her issues. Though the euphoric look on Ruby’s face as she told her big sister her story did make Yang curious. Just because she had never digested someone didn’t mean she had never ingested someone. Back when Yang was fifteen and Ruby only thirteen, Yang wanted to punish her for running off into the forest without telling anyone after finishing Crescent Rose. Ruby had nearly gotten gobbled up by a Beowulf. If Yang hadn’t stepped in... 

There is a reason you practice with your weapon before using it in combat. After tracking down Ruby from the sound of her unsuppressed sniper fire, Yang easily ended the Beowulf. However Yang ended up just as lost as Ruby was. Not wanting to risk Ruby getting hurt and also to show how upset her disappearing act made her, Yang punished Ruby by eating her sister. Pro tip, sisters are ridiculously delicious. Yang got to enjoy her first belly prisoner as she went about trying to find dad or their house.  
The reason Yang stopped being a predator was because during the walk, she got attacked by two infant Ursa. Normally they wouldn’t be a problem, especially with how she was all worked up from earlier synergizing with her semblance, but she had a full belly of precious cargo. Her belly made an easy target, she took more than a few hits since it slowed her down. So, Yang channeled her anger in that special little way and activated her semblance. Immediately she began to hear muffled screaming from her stomach. She acted quickly, making space while the horror of hurting ruby disrupted her technique. Quickly deactivating her semblance but such a move left her extremely vulnerable to the Grimm. Thankfully, the fight attracted her dad and he was able to easily dispatch the two Ursa. It was only later after throwing up Ruby that she learned her semblance supercharges her stomach acids to quick-start digestion. It would explain why Ruby’s clothes were ruined and her skin had red marks all over it from just a few minutes in there. Yang absolutely enjoyed having Ruby in there, it's just that after almost killing Ruby, she swore off vore.

Reliving that memory was both pleasurable and painful. Deciding to do something to ease the pain, she decided to stop by a night club and get a drink.

After parking Bumblebee in the parking lot, she took off her yellow helmet and goggles and put them in the glove compartment beneath the seat. She put the keys in her pocket next to her ammo and started to approached the night club named not so elegantly as Junior’s Club. The building itself is an old brick building with arched windows with two large sliding doors in the front.

The sliding doors opened when Yang approached and calmly entered as a spotlight was on the entrance, revealing her form. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with a black flower emblem on the left breast.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with the same flower emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Her walk was slow and graceful. Each step causing her hips to shift in that enticing way.

The dance floor is located directly ahead down a flight of stairs with many different patrons dancing to the angelic music. Six large crystalline pillars surround the floor, with the DJ's booth located on the opposite side from the entry stairs. There are several balconies along the walls overlooking the dance floor, connected by stairs. Above the dance floor on the ceiling is a rotating ring-shaped rig of light, laser and holographic projectors. Each one producing the color red, white, or black. Additional projectors are mounted on fixed rigs between the columns. A long bar is along the left side of the dance floor.

Seeing the bar, Yang decided to bypass the dance floor for now and go get a drink.

“Can I get you something” the bartender asked in a straightforward way? He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a red tie with black sunglasses that hid his eyes.

“Strawberry sunrise. No ice” Yang said. “Oh, and one of those little umbrellas” Yang said in a chipper voice. Hey, the alcohol may be straightforward, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do it with some class.

“Are you seventeen” he asked?

“Do I look younger than seventeen” Yang said as she brought her hands together in front of her? The effect making her double D breasts, the size of sprite melons, to be squished together. All in full view of the bartender. Though the bartender didn’t even stutter and stared directly into her eyes and held out his hand, waiting for identification.

“Fine” Yang said deflatingly. Reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her drivers’ license and handing it over. After a quick look, he gave it back, turned around and quickly made a Strawberry Sunrise into a glass and put in a little umbrella. Then handed it over to Yang.

“Thanks” Yang said as she slowly sipped the drink. Enjoying the small buzz.

“You know, most guys would at least stutter when they get a load of me,” Yang said to the bartender who went back to cleaning some glasses.

“You are not the first girl to try flashing me. Also, I am still around because I don’t hit on patrons or other employees” He said. The second part made Yang curious on what he meant by ‘still around.’ Though she already finished her first Strawberry sunrise and decided to ask for another.

“Another please” Yang said. It was only now that Yang looked at the prices of the drinks. Only eight lin for a Sunrise. Not too expensive.

The bartender turned around and repeated the same process of making a Strawberry Sunrise. After finishing, he quietly slid the drink to Yang who took it into her hand and began drinking it. With the drink in hand, she turned around in her seat to watch the lights on the dance floor. The club was in full swing with the DJ on the upper floor with a bear mask dancing to his beat. The patrons dancing and having a fun time. The chaotic dancing was nice to watch for Yang as she didn’t get to see so much movement of so many people growing up in Patch.

Yang finished her drink and turned around “I’ll take one more.” At this point, the alcohol was still a light buzz so she thought she can handle one more before calling it quits and driving home. She may be reckless but not that reckless. Though she was feeling a little hungry.

The bartender simply turned around again and began making Yang’s third Strawberry Sunrise. As he worked, Yang’s eyes turned around as she noticed a man with an orange tie walk behind her with his face angled away from the crowd and towards Yang. As the lighting of the club switched to black, she noticed more of his outfit and features. Wearing a stylish white coat with orange hair.

After watching him pass, her drink was already prepared for her. She took it in her hand and took a sip. Keeping her eyes on the orange haired man. For some reason, he looked familiar. It got even stranger as he went to the back of the club with two bouncers guarding a door. After looking at him, one of the bouncers opened the door to let him though.

It was only after he was just out of reach that Yang noticed the cane in his right hand. There was an intricate carving at the bottom of the cane and a small metal hinge at the very bottom typically used for scopes on weapons. She had heard more than her fair share of weapons monologues from sis to know a weapon when she sees one. Yet having a hunter weapon is nothing illegal. Monty knows she has Ember Celina on her arms in bracelet form. After finishing her drink, she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Her movements were slightly sluggish and the mild buzz grew. Yet a few seconds after thinking through who she saw, her eyes opened slowly in realization on who the man was. Roman Torchwick. The most famous criminal in all of Vale and the thug that attacked Ruby!

She put the drink down, and fished out thirty lin. “Keep the chaange” Yang said as she got out of her seat.

Yang walked quickly to the back door of the club. The slight jog causing her ass to shake slightly in her black short shorts. It was a little slower than she would have liked as the alcohol made it difficult to concentrate on anything. The flashing lights from the dance floor only added to the confusion.

The bartender even yelled “Where are you going” after seeing yang rush off in a slight daze but this did nothing to her as she quickly walked to the back of the club with the door. Now that she was closer, she can see the title ‘Manager’ written on the door.

As she attempted to open the door, two bouncers in the same outfit blocked her. They were dressed in the same black suits and red ties from the bartender. Though wearing red glasses instead of black. The hats they wore were similar to the hat Roman wore when he walked by.

“Customers are not allowed back here” the bouncer on the left said in a cold voice. Obviously attempting to scare her away.

“Aww c’mon. Not even for me” Yang said as she brought her arms behind her back. Letting her girls be on almost full display. Yet the bouncers seem to have the same immunity as the bartender as they quietly stared her down, not moving a muscle.

After a few moments of nothing happening, one of them must of thought she just needed to use the restroom “The restrooms are to the right, pass the DJ. Now get lost” the left man said.

Being casually dismissed by these two idiots really annoyed Yang. Here she is having a fun time at a club and now these bouncers have blocked her way to… she was having some trouble remembering why she needed to get through the door. Was it to get some food? As if on cue, her stomach let out a small groan in hunger.

“I said get lost” The left man said again! This time much louder than before. His loud voice was painful for Yang’s ears. Made even worse when he started to point his right hand at her in a threatening manner. As soon as Yang saw the hand, her body went into hungry mode and quickly swallowed his entire hand into her mouth.

While Yang has eaten a lot of different foods in her life. From fine dining in Vale, to camping meals where she had to capture and eat what she could find in the forest. Nothing compared to Ruby’s where the closest thing she could describe her taste as is strawberries. The hand she currently had in her mouth was not great from a taste perspective as he was wearing gloves that completely blocked any skin. On a filling side, this was a satisfying meal. Her brain in a slightly intoxicated state, encouraged her to continue.

“Let go of him” The man on the right said, brandishing his sword and about to do a vertical slice downward towards Yang. Even in Yang’s intoxication haze, her skills were still sharp enough for her right hand to grab the hand from the right bouncer. The movement was fast enough for Ember Celina on her right arm to transform into gun form.

The man whose hand was still in Yang’s mouth was still struggling to pull his arm out. Deciding to adjust his strategy, he pulled out his pistol with his left hand and attempted to shoot Yang in the torso. Though because he was right-handed, the shot was wildly inaccurate as Yang simply moved slightly to the side to dodge. Using her right leg, Yang elbowed the man she was devouring between the legs. While not enough to completely drain his aura, it did catch him by surprise and did leave him whimpering. This proved to be fatal as this slackened any effort he was making to avoid being devoured. Yang worked her way up his hand to his right shoulder.

The left bouncer was still in a static block from the girl in front of him. While seeing his partner being devoured right in front of his eyes was a little distracting, he did eventually snap out of his daze and attempted to pull his sword away from the blondies hand and free it.

Yet Yang stopped this as the second he attempted to disengage; Yang fired a shot from her right hand with the transformed Ember Celina. The shot hitting him straight in the head with lucky accuracy as the shot was not really aimed with Yang’s face facing forward still devouring the guy in front of her. The shot was loud as everyone in the club heard it, practically Yang who still had some trouble concentrating with the Alcohol in her system.

The man went flying from the shot all the way across the room. His eventual flying was briefly interrupted when he smashed into the glass pillar closest to the bathrooms. Finally hitting the ground and doing a slight roll across the floor. This had the effect of having glass fall near the patrons who quickly began screaming and running towards the exit.

“AHHHH-” The bouncer screamed but was cut off as his head was shoved into Yang’s mouth with her left arm. He once again attempted to use his still free left arm to aim his gun against Yang’s waist. Yet Yang simply brought her left arm down, making him miss his shot as he fired a round into the ground.

Yang then constricted his left arm by using her right arm to line up his arm with his waist. Allowing Yang’s mouth to more easily get past the left shoulder and down his chest. His screams greatly muffled in Yang’s throat.

The bouncer being devoured was so scared on what was happening that he dropped his pistol in shock. By this point, Yang was already halfway done scarfing him down. Only his stomach, waist, and legs remained. Deciding to speed things up, Yang used both her arms to grab the man by the legs and hoist him up, letting gravity help finish his descent.

All this time, the other bouncers across the dance floor finally pieced together what was happening. They were being attacked. All eleven of them began crossing the distance to attack Yang near the left corner of the club.

Yang finally heard the loud number of footsteps approach her position. She fired a shot from her right hand at the ground in time with her jump, the effect also quickly scarfing down her prey as his legs disappeared past her mouth as she was in the air. Yang then sent the legs down with the rest of him past her throat with a slightly loud Gulp. 

Using a technique for crowd control, Yang slammed down on the ground as hard as she could. Firing off a shot from Ember Celina to add more punch. The shockwave knocked over all the bouncers who wore the same outfits and were all armed with swords.

Yang quickly jumped into the air again, using the recoil of her gauntlets, but her belly was shaking from an active prisoner and only got five feet off the ground. Thankfully, this was still enough for Yang to cross the distance near the center of the dance floor. As she saw one guy try to get up, she did a quick spin, using her leg to slam him back into the ground. The guy on his right tried to do a swing but Yang fired a shot, hitting him in the chest. The shot had the effect of sending Yang near three other opponents where they recovered enough from the shock and had their weapons drawn. One guy tried to swipe at Yang but Yang was coming in too fast and punched him before he could complete his swing. One tried to swipe at Yang’s head but she simply ducked. Using her new position, Yang did a quick uppercut and sent the man flying. The final opponent tried to do a swing of his own but Yang caught it with her left hand on her gauntlet and used her other hand to deliver a punch straight to his chest and sending him flying backwards towards the bar.

By this point, the other seven bouncers began approaching Yang who battled her way to the center of the dance floor. Seeing the two people slightly isolated to the left, Yang rocketed towards them at full speed. Though her opponent had his sword in an effective guard position, the force of Yang and her large belly was too much and caused him to tip off balance. Causing him to fall with Yang and get flattened by her who decided to fire two shots to really pound him into the ground. Completing the roll, Yang used her feet to kick up at her second opponent. The attack was so quick, he couldn’t dodge and was sent flying a foot before hitting the hard floor.

Five opponents remained as two of them attacked. One did a vertical swing but Yang simply grabbed his arm with her left hand and used her other arm to punch him with a point blank Ember Celica blast. The next opponent attempted a horizontal swing at her large stomach and this time the attack connected.

The blade scraped across her belly being protected by her aura. Yang’s eyebrows shifted down slightly. 

Damn that hurt, Yang thought. Though Yang quickly recovered and punched him, sending him back. The attack only staggered him as she didn’t add a shot to the attack. Another opponent tried to do another swing, this time at her head but Yang simply raised her right arm and did a static block. This left him open to a vicious counter attack as Yang punched and shot him in the chest with her left fist. She finished off the attack with a kick that knocked him out cold.

The opponent who did get a hit tried once again to swing at Yang’s large frame but Yang spined around letting the attack hit nothing with air. Using the momentum, Yang did a spin kick that hit him square in the head, sending him back one foot and draining his aura. Thus, knocking him out.

The remaining three opponents closed the distance with one tried the strategy of aiming for her huge belly. Doing a downward vertical strike that did connect. While the attack did land with her Aura shimmering, showing damage, he forgot to raise his weapon to defend his center and was quickly punched in the chest by Yang.

One opponent tried to slice at Yang but Yang stepped to the side and let the vertical attack pass harmlessly past her body and punched him, sending him flying off the dance floor.

The final opponent was a bit better as Yang tried to punch her opponent, he dodged and used the opportunity to do a pierce attack. “Ahh” Yang said quietly as the attack hit her belly. Normally, she is not such an easy to hit target and is not intoxicated. Yang’s Semblance was best at absorbing kinetic attacks, not so good at pierce weapons. Her Arua was getting dangerously low.

Deciding to finish the fight, Yang moved in to punch him. He brought up his sword in a vertical attack but Yang used her feet to push down on the sword, disarming him. She quickly brought her fists up and punched him four times before sending him packing with a shotgun shot.

At this point, the DJ on the second floor of the club began opening fire with a submachine gun. Blasting six bullets a second.

Yang quickly began closing the distance to the DJ box, getting constant gunfire around her and even some direct shots as she zigzagged across the dance floor to prevent herself from being an even bigger target. Her large belly not doing any favors.

When she got close enough to the bottom of the DJ box, Yang attempted to launch herself up with two shotgun shots. Yet Yang in her intoxicated state misjudged her ascent and only managed to barely grab onto the top of the DJ box. The collision with the glass against Yang’s large belly caused her to release a large “BUOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR-RRRRPPPPPP” The DJ still firing his gun at Yang’s fingers right in front of him.

At this point, Yang was desperate and decided to use her Semblance. While most semblances can be activated by the user whenever they wanted, hers was a little different. It required her to take damage to her aura and be in a rage state. All Yang needed was to concentrate on the headache giving her plenty of frustration. Then for the finishing touch, thought how all she wanted to do was be a good citizen and investigate a possible criminal. Then getting attacked for her trouble.

Her hair turned an even brighter yellow as small flames can be seen coming off of it. Her eyes turned red, and her strength increased significantly.

The buzzing from the alcohol also disappeared. That’s strange, Yang thought. She drank alcohol before and during the hangover when she is really angry and activated her semblance, that never cured her headache.

With this new strength, she quickly pulled herself up, actually jumping over the DJ. Behind him, Yang used her unlocked strength and slammed him down onto the DJ console, leaving a bear sized imprint.

Huh. Would have thought the mask would have broken before the sound system but that thing seems incredibly strong, Yang thought.

With the DJ successfully dazed, Yang grabbed him with her arms and shot him up with two shotgun blasts. Sending him flying and down to the first floor of the club. His bear mask falling off.

Now that Yang had a small moment of clarity, she began thinking on how she ended up in this mess. All right, I was drinking my third Strawberry sunrise at the bar when I noticed someone walking by. I think it was Roman Torchwick but was going through a slight daze at the time. I attempted to follow but was stopped by the two goons at the door. After which, I at-, Yang quickly looked down past her breasts that felt slightly tighter in her outfit, to her stomach. The organ only half the size when she was fighting.

All of a sudden, a rocket was launched from the center of the dance floor. Screaming towards Yang with lock on. Yang quickly jumped from the booth and on to the floor. Just in time to avoid the rocket exploding behind her. Odd, thought Yang. Her aura should be gone by now and should feel the heat from the blast. Yet her aura was still alive and kicking.

Looking near the entrance, Yang can see a man in a black vest with a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. In his right hand is a rocket launcher pointed forward and smoke coming out of the barrel. He said in a quiet voice too soft for Yang to hear, “Why did they decide now to go shopping?” Louder, he said “You are going to pay for this.” He pulled the trigger and launched a rocket out of the barrel.

Yang jumped back to avoid the detonation. Though a second shot was fired and instead of just dodging, she decided to intercept the rocket with a shotgun shot, causing the rocket to blow up in mid air and creating a small dust cloud. Out of the smoke, rocket launcher guy jumped through, this time with his weapon as a large circular club. Yang was so shocked by this that she had no time to plan a counter attack and was just defending from his strong blows. Using Ember Celina as arm guards. 

This gave Junior time to wind up a powerful attack that even though Yang blocked, the force enough to cause damage to send her flying back and hit the ground. Her belly offering a small amount of cushion.

As Yang had already activated her Semblance, she can’t charge up her strength so this was as tough as she would get.

Pulling herself to her feet, Yang stood back up. Giving a cocky grin as her hair was still on fire. Her belly was now almost flat. Almost as if she didn’t just devour someone one minute ago.

Junior fired another rocket at Yang, though with her belly back to its small size, she easily dodged the rocket by strafing to the side. The same happened with the second and soon Yang was in melee fight range with him. He quickly changed his weapon back into a baton and tried to swing at yang with his right arm in a wood chopper attack, but Yang ducked underneath the powerful swing, letting the momentum carry the baton further from his center of gravity.

Strikingly, he was rather slow with bringing his club around for another swing or defending himself. His eyes focused on Yang’s chest, showing a small amount of surprise.

Yang took full advantage of the opening. Using a left-handed shotgun shot to his face. This attack staggered him, leaving him open to multiple follow up shots. After multiple shots, Yang firmly planted her left foot forward to giver herself stability as she rounded up a powerful shot, hitting him hard enough to send him flying and hitting the wall next to the entrance.

“Huah…” Junior groaned on the floor, falling unconscious from his aura being drained.

“Well Yang, this is a fine mess you got yourself into” Yang said to the unconscious people around her. Almost all the glass in the club was shattered. The exception being the bar that didn’t look like rubble. Her outfit was mostly undamaged. Some scratches from broken glass. Though that tightness in the chest area was still new.

Yang deactivated her semblance and walked over to the Managers door in the back of the club. Who would have thought a door could cause so many problems, Yang mused. Opening the door, Yang was shocked to see no one inside. The desk, cabinet, and chairs looked normal for a office. During her fight she never noticed anyone leave this room. Then again, Yang thought, I was a little drunk at the time. Maybe I just saw things.

Looking down at her belly, Yang considered what she did. She just killed a person for doing his job. At the time, she wasn’t thinking, more intoxicated and thought she saw Roman Torchwick but looking in the empty room and remembering how light her body can handle liquor, her excuses felt a little weak.

Closing the door and walking back to the middle of the dance floor, Yang let out a small sigh. Should she turn herself in for murder? It would be the right thing to do. Then again, Yang thought, Ruby is starting her first year at Beacon two years early. Ruby will need someone to watch her back. Yang clenched her fist and walked out the club towards her bike. It was selfish to not turn herself in. Yet the thought of Ruby just going through her first vore and being so nervous about it, then hearing the news her sister is in prison for doing the same thing might break her. I will do better Yang said as she exited the club, passing by the unconscious man with the rocket launcher. Not for me, for her.


End file.
